Total Drama House
by Kimmie0329
Summary: This story is where Twenty Teens compete for a billion dollars and the house their living in. One by one they'll be eliminated, and the last one standing gets it all! Their are 3 OC's. New faces :
1. Chapter 1

(Alright this story is called Total Drama House, Its where everyone from Total Drama World Tour, and Geoff, plus my OC and I might bring in some of your Guy's OC's too!Zeke is not in this!They just mention have to live in one house, for three months. They're gonna be teams and challenges!BTW this takes place after TDWT! I know about Total Drama Reloaded ok?)

"Last time on Total Drama World Tour! A bunch of teenage losers competed for the million! Heather won it! Too bad for her Zeke took the winnings to his grave. And Alejandro got a new face!Well until they could do surgery on him! This time its one house! Twenty teenagers!And one very good looking host! Find out on Total Drama House!"

_Dear Mom and Dad,_  
_I'm doing fine_  
_You guys are on my mind_  
_You asked me what I wanted to be,_  
_And now I hink the answer's plain to see-_  
_I wanna BEEEEEEEE famous!_  
_I wanna live close to the sun,_  
_Well,pack your bags,_  
_'Cuz I've already won_  
_Everything to prove,_  
_nothin' in my way_  
_I'll get there one day..._  
_'Cuz I wanna beeeeeee famous!_  
_NAAAAH-nah-nah-nah-nah-NAAAH-nah-nah-nah -nah-nah-nahnahnah-nah-nah-nah-NAAAAAAH! !_  
_I wanna be_  
_I wanna be_  
_I wanna be famous_  
_I wanna be_  
_I wanna be I wanna be fay-MOOOOOUS!_  
_(whistles)_

Chris sits in his directors chair and waits with Chef for the limos. Heather pulls up first.

"This time I want my million!" She gasped at the house. "Finally! A house to my standards." She sat on the steps.

Chris looked, "Heather, the prize is different this year. Its this house, and a billion dollars!"

"Even nicer!I hope Alejandro comes back!"

Just then Duncan and Gwen pull up.

"I can't believe it, but we're back." Gwen said giggling about how Duncan has bottles of spray paint with him.

"Nice place. Can't wait to trash it." Duncan says sitting Gwen in his lap.

Courtney pulls up next to them.

Gwen looks away. "Courtney, I'm sorry about last season."

"You should be, but this season is different."

Chris shushed them all. "Shut it! Save it til all of you losers get here!"

Just then Harold and LeShawna appeared. "LeShawna has finally given me a chance to show my love!"

Duncan and Gwen looked horrified. "Are you serious LeShawna?"

"He kept asking so, I just gave in. I mean what can I say. He kind of grows on you, you know what I mean?" She said sitting next to Gwen and Heather.

Heather looked at her, "I'm sorry, but that's gross."

Chris sighed, "This is taking way too long!" Then a whole line of limos appeared. "Nice!There's, Bridgette, Geoff, Izzy, Owen, Noah, DJ, Lindsey, Cody, Sierra, and Tyler."

They all stepped out of their limos. Tyler had his arm around Lindsey, Geoff and Bridgette were making out until they got out of the limo. They were serious this year. Sierra and Cody were holding hands. Cody was trying to get his hand away. Izzy was on Owen's back and or neck.

"And just so you people don't get old, here's a new face!From the southern states of America, her American Rock band, called To The Grave, Kimberly! And from Cali! A drama boy with long hair Logan!And pretty much a normal kid, Jay!"

Kim stepped out of a limo, with highlights and a ripped long sleved red shirt with black skinny jeans. "Hi!"

Logan stepped out the limo with his black long hair and a hoodie with a hat. "Hello!"

"Did we run into some of your goth friends, Gwen?"

Gwen rolled her eyes at Heather's comment.

Then Jay stepped out of the limo, a young asian boy wearing yellow. "What's up?"

"Hey, Kim!"

"Logan, hey!" Kim said looking at him.

"Wow they even know each other too!" Heather said laughing.

Chris interrupted them,"We're all here!Great!"

"Chris, wait! Where's Alejandro?"

Just then a robot appeared.

"He's here."

Heather ran over to him.

"Chris it's time we took off this suit and reveled my new face and hair."

"Alright. Everyone stand back."

Chef undone his helmet and his body suit. "There."

Alejandro had turned back to normal.

Heather sighed. "I'm really sorry about last time, Alejandro."

He kissed her. "It is alright. Just this season you have to be my slave and be in an alliance with me til the end! I want a rematch."

Heather coughed, "Its a deal, but betray me, and I'll kick you the sun don't shine."

"Deal."

"Alright!Everyone inside the house!" Chris yelled.

Eveyone went into the house after taking the promo picture and looked around.

"Ok. I'm gonna put you into teams. Two teams! Team one is made up of Duncan, Gwen, LeShawna, Harold, Courtney, Heather, Logan, DJ, Jay and Kim! Team two is Geoff, Bridgette, Sierra, Cody, Owen, Izzy, Noah, Tyler,Alejandro and Lindsey! Teams you will pick a captain, and a name."

They all huddled in a circle.

Kim looked at them all, "Well I've watched the show before, and I think Duncan should be it. I mean, it seems right."

Gwen and Duncan looked, "Seems new girl's got smarts." Duncan said.

"I nominate myself!" Courtney shouted.

"No." Heather shushed. "We all vote Duncan!"

"Fine!"

"The teams called Bashing Skullz? Got it?"

Kim smiled, "Lovin it!"

Gwen looked at her, "What type of person are you exactly?"

Kim looked, "I'm in a rock band called Of The Grave, hun. I'm from America. I'm not threat. Well not until Chris dissolves teams."

Gwen smiled,"I think you and I are gonna be good friends!"

LeShawna laughed, "Same here."

0000000000000

Over on the other team they were fighting like crazy.

"I vote Tyler!"

"No."

"Geoff."

"Me?" He asked Bridgette.

"Yeah, your really the only one who has any sense." Noah said.

"HEY!" They all said.

"No offense!" Noah spoke up.

"Geoff, It is then."

"We're gonna be called the Party Maniacs!WHOOT!"

Chris spoke up after blowing a megaphone,"I need your answers!"

After he wrote it down, he looked up. "Alright! Skullz your upstairs! Maniacs to your left! Get settled and then outside for your first challenge!"

0000

Gwen took the bottom bunk of LeShawna, Duncan took the top bunk of Harold. Logan took the bottom bunk of DJ and Kim took the top bunk to Courtney.

"Look Heather, a bed to yourself." Gwen said laughing.

"Good."

They all looked at Kim, Jay and Logan.

"What?"

"We wanna know some about you." Duncan said grabbing Gwen's hand.

Kim looked at Logan."You first."

Logan paused for a moment.

"Well, Kim and I lived in Tennessee for a while. I moved to Cali and was looking for a big break in the drama buisness so I got on the show."

Duncan laughed, "You like plays! One question, what team are you on. Mine or yeah know."

Logan frowned, "I'm straight!"

Duncan looked at Jay. "Your next Heather look a like."

Jay's eyes opened, "Do not ever compare me to her. And I lived off the streets for a while. Got tooken in by rich people. Same old same old. " He sighed.

Leshawna and Gwen looked at Kim. "Your turn."

Kim sat on her bed, "Well, like Logan, I started a band though. It's a scremo band. I play gutair, sax, and drums. I'm the singer of the group. I came on the show because I thought it would be cool, and I wanted to see how far I could get, plus maybe snag a guy or two. Not an already taken one."

Gwen smiled, "Lets here your band."

Kim got out her cd. "This song is called Bashing of the Brains."

It was a hard rock song, mixed with creepy goth, and then classical.

"I love it!" Gwen shouted. "Can I have it?"

Kim gave it to her. "Take it. I got two more at home."

00000

Chris shouted over the intercom for them to but on their bathing suits and go out into the pool.

"Alright campers time to find the keys. This year is gonna be different. When elimanation time comes around I'll explain it once. Now first off get into a line!"

It was Duncan, Kim, Gwen, Leshawna, Harold, Logan, Jay, Courtney, Heather, DJ. Then Geoff, Bridgette, Izzy, Alejandro, Owen, Noah, Tyler, Lindsey, Sierra, and then Cody.

"You must go quick and grab your key to the house without you have your key slap the next person's hand, then they will go. The two that don't have keys are going to go to the elimanation tonight, and GO!"

Duncan and Geoff dived and grabbed a key. Eveyone was getting their keys until Jay and Alejandro were in the water.

"Mi amego. Here take mine." He winked at Jay. Jay blushed a deep red and slapped Courtney's hand who knew exactly where a key was. Owen jumped in and landed on his key. Then Heather and DJ got their keys. Chris blew a whistle.

"Now, Maniacs. Since team Skullz got all their keys you guys are gonna have to eliminate two people. They looked at Tyler and Lindsey. "What?"

"Sorry, bro it's just. Your not needed, and Lindsey's just well..."

Lindsey fell into the pool. "UH MY HAIR!" Bridgette helped her out of the pool.

0000

Everyone showed up that night after voting. "The one without a key, will lose their chance at the house, and billions."

The suspence was killing everyone. It was just seeping through everyone's skin.

"The one who will be leaving is...Tyler."

Tyler sighed, "I figured." He kissed Lindsey goodbye and grabbed his stuff and walked down the steps of humility.

Chris looked at them all, "OH! I almost forgot. The confessinal is the bathroom again" He laughed.

"0000000

"Join us next time, for the new loves, break ups maybe, and possible injuries, on Total Drama House!"


	2. Chapter 2

_"Last time on Total Drama House, Twenty Roomates bunked in this millionare masion. They each had to compete for their keys in a huge pool, to which could be theirs. In the end it was between Tyler and his beloved Lindsey. Haha. In the very end, it was Tyler that went home. Join us this time for Total Drama House!"_

(I'm skipping the theme)

* * *

000000

Chris blew a very loud mega horn over the intercom, to wake them all up. "All roomies to the living room!"

Kim rolled off the bed, onto Harold. "Oopsy. Sorry, Harold."

Leshawna helped them both up as Duncan and Gwen were walking out.

"Oh, Harold baby are you alright?"

"Yeah. She wasn't that heavy."

"Chris better have a good reason for waking us up at five in the morning!" Duncan yelled stomping out into the hall.

* * *

(Confessials)

Gwen sighed, "Duncan is so not a morning person. He's more of a night person. Like the rest of us. Well Courtney is. She's always been a morning person."

Kim put her hair back, " This season, I'm in the game. Their all in trouble. Well except Gwen, Leshawna, Duncan, and maybe a couple of them. I really will just have to see if any offer friendship. Then I'll work my magic. " She giggled.

* * *

Back in the Maniac's room eveyone but Alejandro was in their Pajama's. "Come on, everyone! Get happy! It's a beautiful morning!"

Geoff frowned putting his arm around Bridgette. "Geoff, look I'm sorry. I never meant anything, and tell you what. I'll make an alliance with you, and Bridgette."

"No. No way. I know how you treat people! You left me stuck to a pole last time!" Bridgette walked off. Geoff thought for a moment. "Let me think about it."

* * *

When they all got into the living room Chris was sitting in a huge chair.

"Alright, I have good news and bad news." Chris winked, "Since the producers have been breathing down my next about bringing back some old favorites, so Trent."

Trent walked in the house with his guitar and luggage. "Hey guys, long time no see!"

Gwen's eyes opened wide. Duncan looked at him.

"To make things intresting we'll make him on the Skullz."

* * *

Gwen sighed and put her head into her hands. "No! This can't be happening. Oh well. He knows were just friends. I hope. "

Trent smiled, " I'm here to make some new friends. I already know about Alejandro and Sierra, but Logan, Jay, and Kim. I mean the guys seem ok, but I want to make sure. Here's the thing. I can't stay close to Gwen unless Duncan's around. I'll have to remember that." He smiled a little after looking up at the celling.

Duncan smiled, "I'm gonna play with Trent. Maybe even set him up with Heather or even the devil herself, Courtney!" He laughed.

* * *

"Now for today's challenge, it's a real good one now. You must get someone on the other team made with someone on their own team. It doesn't count if it's on someone else's. OH and if the other teams players knock on your doors, you HAVE to let them in. This is a test of patience, skills, concentration, and -"

"Yeah, yeah yeah, Chris we get it. Just say go already." Heather said.

Chris smiled evily, "GO!" He quickly blew into a megaphone.

They all went to their rooms and made up plans.

* * *

Duncan sat on his bed with Gwen. "First everyone can stay in their PJ's. Trent you'll have to sleep on the couch, until one of us is Eliminated. Sorry dude. Next bring up Alejandro and Bridgette and were in the clearing." Duncan said laying down.

Kim looked up at Heather. "Heather, you can make anyone mad. I suggest you go and make them mad."

Heather smiled evily, "Nice idea, for once. Be right back." She walked out.

Trent looked up and the girls.

Duncan got up. "Boys meeting outside, now!"

Logan, Jay, DJ, and Harold got up and followed Duncan. Duncan grabbed Trent's arm and dragged him with them.

* * *

Duncan sat out in a lawn chair. "Alright, new boys, and Trent that includes you. DJ you lady is all the animals. I have Gwen. Dweb over there was LeShawna, and well that means you guys need ladies."

Logan looked at him, "I swear set me up with Kim, I strangle you."

Duncan looked at him, "Why not?" They all looked at Logan.

"Her and I dated a long time ago. We messed up and haven't dated since. It was her fault."

Harold breathed in, "What did she do?"

"I don't really feel like telling."

"Alright, you can have ether Heather, or Courtney."

He thought. "I'll see which one likes me first."

Duncan looked over at Jay. "You?"

Jay looked up, "Uh I don't know how to really say this...I'll take Heather, if she doesn't like Logan."

Duncan looked at Trent, "Looks like you got Kim."

Trent sat back, "I don't know what she's like really...I haven't even seen what she looks like. Don't say anything about, SHE WAS IN THE ROOM MAN! I was writing my new song down."

Duncan smiled, "To the room!"

* * *

Heather walked over and knocked on the door. Alejandro opened his team door. "Why hello Heather. Your looking beautiful."

"Save it. I need to talk to Bridgette."

Bridgette looked up from making out with Geoff. "What do you want, Heather?"

"To talk. About Alejandro."

Alejandro smiled as they walked into the living room.

* * *

"Look, I know how you feel about him. I feel the same. He's sneaky, and devious. I hate him, but he did help me win last season."

"He left me stuck to a friggin pole!"

"I know." Heather sighed. "Tell you what. I'll be in a all girl and maybe guy if Geoff wants to be in it. I can help you get Alejandro off." She winked.

Bridgette got up, "I'll think about it."

Heather smiled and walked back to her team's room.

* * *

"HA! She fell for it. I know I didn't do as planned, but this is even better! I can get Alejandro off! Then I'll be the only evil one on the show this time!" Heather smiled.

* * *

Kim, LeShawn, and Gwen were on her bed. "Come on Courtney. Take a break from scowling." Kim said making room for her.

Courtney smiled and walked over there and sat down. Kim looked up, "Chef is still making the food. Ha too bad I smuggled some food. We can't let Owen come in the room, or we'll have to eat. I got enough for the whole season!" She opened a black bag and it was full of junk food, and candy.

They all smiled and ate a bag of chips.

"So how's things going with you and Duncan, Gwen?" Courtney asked.

"Great, but I'm sorry for stealing your boyfriend Court."

"It's ok. Duncan was pretty good looking. And easy on the eyes, but I got over him. I'm going to be a lawyer and I can't have my husband being the one I'm defending."

Gwen laughed, "Yeah. He's been pretty good. We haven't gotten arrested yet, only threatened."

"How about you LeShawna?"

"Harold, baby, is the sweetest thing you could imagine. I have no complains!" She smiled eating some gum.

"Kim, you know Logan right?" Courtney said.

"Yeah. We dated. "

They all gasped. "WHEN?"

"A while back. It was his fault we broke up."

"Wanna talk about it?" Courtney asked.

"No thanks. "

"We need to get you a guy." LeShawna laughed.

"I'll just see how everything plays out." Kim said getting out her Mp3 player.

Heather walked in. "They were amuned."

They all sighed. "We may not ever win this challenge." Gwen rolled her eyes and looked out the dorr to see Duncan and the guys coming back from their little _"chat"._

Gwen quickly went back and sat down. "They're coming."

Kim got up. "I'm gonna go take a shower." She started out the door til the guys meet her at it. Duncan grinned.

"Kim this is Trent. Trent, this is Kim."

He smiled at her.

_"She's beautiful." _He thought.

Kim smiled, "Hey! Uh LeShawna can you hand me my red bag?"

LeShawna threw it to her.

"I'll be right back." She walked to the bathroom and relaxed in the tub.

* * *

Trent smiled, "I thought Gwen was pretty, but she was beautiful. I don't think she'd really like me. Wait...She's in the room next to this one." He sighed. "Oh well."

Duncan layed back. "I knew he'd like her. She's hott, but Gwen's the only one for me. "

Gwen smiled, "Duncan did something. I'm not clueless. Kim might wanna watch out."

* * *

Duncan smiled as an evil idea went into his head, "Hey, baby, Gweb, where is Kim?"

"In the bathroom."

"Thanks.", he said going over to Trent, who was laughing along with Logan and Jay.

"Yo, dude. I heard Kim was crying in the bathroom, cuz of Heather. I think she would feel better if YOU went to go check on her."

Trent smiled, "Alright." He got up and walked to the bathroom door. "Kim?" He knocked and it flew open. He got a full view of EVERYTHING! She screamed at she closed the curtain around her.

"I AM SO SORRY, KIM!" He ran out quickly. After Kim washed her hair she got out quickly, without putting on her make up and her hair stuff walks out soaked and wet.

Trent was on the Logan's bed, as they stared at him. Kim walked in and he covered his eyes. "Kim, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to walk in on you..."

Kim blushed as everyone gasped. Logan got up and had his fist clenched, but then sat back down.

* * *

Logan's face had a smugg look, "It's not that I like her, I care about her. I just wanna punch him in the kiwis and make him pay! Kim's sensitive and she's probley feeling in histarics!"

Kim sighed, "That was horrible...yet at the same time funny."

Trent fanasized into space.

* * *

Alejandro walked through the door. "Hello guys." He could smell the tenstion in the air.

They all shot him bad looked, except Logan, and Jay. Kim had seen the show so, she knew what had happened.

Jay smiled at him, "Hey."

Alejandro went over and sat beside him, "So your Jay."

Kim took Logan by the hand and dragged him into the bathroom, "I gotta talk to you. Do not listen to Heather or Alejandro. DO not obey Duncan unless I agree. He's got it out for you, and Trent. And you can trust some people on the other teams. If you wanna talk to them, come and ask me, Or get yourself eliminated. I'm making an alliance with you, because of when we were young."

Logan smiled, "You got it."

Kim said, "Cool. LeShawna and Gwen is in this one too. Harold and Duncan might be in it. Now I need to change so could you get out."

Logan smiled and walked out the door, minutes later she came back fully dressed, and had make up on her face.

They walked off.

Alejandro smiled, "So Harold. No hard feelings toward you and LeShawna, right?"

"As if. I hate you."

Duncan smiled, "Alejandro man, get out." He pushed Alejandro out.

They all smiled, but Jay. Duncan noticed.

* * *

Over in the other teams they were trying to get along, but that was sort of not working.

"Bridgette, I'm sorry."

"Fine Geoff. Whatever." Bridgette walked off to go talk with Sierra and Izzy.

Geoff sighed. "Alejandro?"

Alejandro walked back in the room. "Yes, my friend Geoff."

"I'll be in an alliance with you."

Alejandro smiled. "Great. Follow me. I over heard Duncan in the confessional. Lets go."

Geoff followed Alejandro to the Skullz room, but before that Alejandro had told Geoff everything.

"Wow, so Trent saw her boobs?"

"Breast amigo, and yes. Duncan sat him up. Logan's mad, and if we can get them to fight, we win." Alejandro winked at Geoff.

They knocked on the door and Gwen opened the door. "Hey. I guess you guys can come in. Duncan's asleep."

They both smiled and sat down. "So Logan, mi amigo. I heard about you and Kim."

Trent looked over at them.

"You like her, right?" Geoff said.

"Well, no. She's my friend. "

"Oh, but when you heard Trent looked at Kim's unmetionables you got mad, right? She was your ex after all."

"Well, yeah, but she's like my sister!"

Trent frowned, "It was an accident! Duncan told me to do go and check on her!"

Logan shot an evil look and sleeping Duncan. "I hate him."

Alejandro patted his back. "Now, friend. Don't be angry at him, though I would be too."

By this time, Logan's nerves were shot. "NO!" He puched Duncan in the face. Duncan woke up to see Logan.

"DUDE!" He threw him off. Gwen pounced on Duncan and Kim held Logan back.

"CHRIS WE WIN!" Alejandro yelled with Geoff as they ran off.

* * *

Logan's face was red, "Kim was right. She's close to me, and I already don't like Duncan. He's an ass."

Kim sighed, "Well...I'm getting revenge."

Duncan was angry, "I'll kill him!"

Gwen's eyes were wide, "We lost because of Alejandro!, she sighed at this point, "atleast LeShawna, Kim, Harold, Duncan, Logan, and I are in an alliance. It ether means bye bye Heather, Courtney or DJ. Guess well see tonight.

* * *

Chris sighed, "Skulls, you know what to do. All you have to do is go in and say the person's name who you want to go home. The person with the most votes will lose, and walk down the steps of humiliation and be gone. Go!"

* * *

Gwen-"Heather."

LeShawna-"Heather."

Kim-"Heather."

Logan-"Heather, I guess."

Courtney-"Heather. I know she made us lose the challenge on purpose!"

Heather-"DJ, because if I can convince Courtney, I'll be in control of the board."

Harold-"Heather. She scares me."

DJ-"Uh...Heather..."

Trent-"Logan."

Duncan-"Logan! Bastard!"

* * *

Chris smiled as he played the tapes in fromt of the team. "Heather, your out!"

Heather's eyes opened wide, "BUT!" They dragged Heather out of the house.

Gwen smiled, "This game might be acually fun. Now Alejandro."

Logan stared at Duncan and Trent. "Dumbasses."

Kim felt the tention start to heat up.

Chris interupted, "Now. Go to bed!"

They all went to the room.

That night Duncan was up. He looked into each bed. He covered up Gwen. Picked up and placed LeShawna's pillow back under her head. He placed Harold's legs back in the bed. He grabbed Kim's mp3 player and put it in her ears. He smiled as he got an idea when he saw Trent, but then saw that Jay was still awake.

"Something wrong dude?"

"Huh? Oh , maybe."

"You can tell me. I'm not trying to be gay or anything, I'm just saying if you need to talk, I'm here."

"Well, that's what I am. I'm gay."

Duncan's eyes widened. "Wow."

"So, uh, well, what's on your mind, Jay?"

"Alejandro."

Duncan smiled, "You like him?"

Jay nodded. "Yeah. He's been flirting."

"Jay, don't get your hopes up. He could be playing you. Tell you what. It's late. We can talk tomorrow night, but first help me with something."

Jay looked up, "What?"

Duncan picked up Kim, and Jay relized what he was doing and helped. They moved her next to Trent.

"Nice one. Night."

"Night."

* * *

"Well, wasn't that nice." Chris laughed. "Find out what will happen next time on Total Drama House!"


End file.
